Kedai Kopi
by Ishida Fusetsu
Summary: Selamat datang! Pesanlah kopi kesukaanmu. Racik sendiri atau diracikkan itu tidak masalah. Hirup aromanya, silahkan diminum. Setelahnya berceritalah. Karena kisah perjalanan hidupmu bisa menjadi pelajaran bagi banyak orang tentang artinya kehidupan. Slice Of Life Genre


"Nah dengan ini kuserahkan bangunan ini padamu, anak muda."

"Arigatou paman! Akan kujaga bangunan ini dan membayar sewanya tepat waktu."

"Sebaiknya begitu, atau kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Ngomong-ngomong, akan kau apakan bangunan ini?"

"Aku akan menjadikannya kedai kopi milikku sendiri."

* * *

Kedai Kopi

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story originally made by Ishida Fusetsu

Slice of life genre

.

* * *

Warning : Fic ini asli pemikiran author. Jika ada kesamaan unsur, cerita, pengalaman, dan isi konten maka itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Author juga tidak menyudutkan dan/atau menuduh dan/atau tidak menghakimi kelompok/perseorangan/individu manapun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kota Konoha adalah kota terbesar di seantero Negara Api. Konoha terkenal akan udaranya yang sejuk dan menyegarkan, karena letaknya yang berada di sebuah bukit. Konoha juga terkenal dengan perguruan tinggi terbaiknya diantara empat perguruan tinggi lainnya, yaitu Universitas Konoha. Keempat perguruan tinggi itu adalah Universitas Suna, Institut Teknologi Kumo, Sekolah Tinggi Iwa, dan Universitas Kiri. Konoha menjadi universitas terbaik karena lulusannya yang hampir seluruhnya meneruskan kuliah atau bekerja di perusahaan perusahaan ternama dunia dan bertebarannya beasiswa.

Di persimpangan jalan menuju universitas, jika kau belok kiri sedikit, akan ada sebuah kedai kopi mungil yang bernama Kedai Kopi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Pemiliknya adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang lulusan S1 Informatic Engineering Universitas Konoha yang lebih memilih membuka kedai kopi di dekat instansi tempai ia dulu kuliah dibanding duduk manis mengerjakan kodingan yang pusingnya minta ampun seharian penuh.

Aneh memang, tapi hidup itu sebuah tantangan. Bagi Naruto yang menyukai hal baru, tentu sangat menantang. Apalagi dia bukan orang yang bisa bekerja sebagai orang kantoran, juga dia berpikir universitasnya itu belum memiliki tempat _hangout_ yang asyik.

Baru dibuka setahun lalu, pengunjung disini terpantau ramai lancar, dan meskipun Naruto sendiri yang melayani semua pelayanan dan kebutuhan kedai, ia tak pernah mengeluh lelah maupun letih. Ia menyukai setiap detik dalam kedai kopi milknya sendiri. Hal lain yang membuatnya senang adalah fakta bahwa dirinya dan keberadaan kedai kopinya membantu banyak orang.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Uchiha's Problem

Pukul 23.00 adalah waktu tutup bagi kedai kopi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Jarang sekali ada pelanggan di jam malam seperti ini, paling paling hanya orang-orang mabuk yang berkeliaran dan mengira kedainya adalah pub atau semacamnya. Selain itu, ia juga harus bangun pagi agar bisa mendapat biji kopi segar setiap harinya dari paman Teuchi, penjual ramen yang juga berjualan biji kopi terbaik sama dengan ramennya.

'Klining'

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam model pantat ayam memasuki kedai yang tealh sepi pengunjung itu. Matanya nanar, seperti orang mengamuk tak karuan namun tertahan oleh dinginnya sikap si pemuda. Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, ia berjalan menuju meja _counter_ disana dan duduk diam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Naruto tak kaget. Wajar saja, banyak pelanggan stress yang mencari kopi hangat dibanding mabuk mabukan di kota Konoha. Konoha memang punya peraturan aneh, tidak boleh mabuk lebih dari jam sebelas malam. Aneh memang, tapi tingkat vandalisme dan kekerasan menurun 10% dari biasanya, terimakasih kepada kepala kepolisian konoha dan para stafnya.

Tanpa suruhan pelanggannya, Naruto mulai menyeduh kopi yang ia kira akan memuaskan pelanggannya itu. Pelan namun pasti, racikan tangan keturunan marga Namikaze dan Uzumaki mulai mengolah kopi biasa itu menjadi sesuatu berbau harum dan menenagnkan. Setelah selesai, ia lalu menyodorkannya pada pemuda tadi

"Aku belum memesan. Memang kau tahu kopi apa yang kusuka?"

"Entahlah, tuan. Tapi saya yakin anda pasti menyukainya."

"Intuisi yang bagus. Namun kadang intuisi juga dapat mendorongmu dan menjatuhkanmu."

Naruto tersenyum, "Saya rasa tidak begitu tuan. Silahkan saja tuan coba sendiri."

Pemuda itu melihat Naruto dengan sedikit keanehan. Mengapa Naruto bisa setenang itu? Namun _pride_ keluarga yang berada dalam darahnya membuatnya acuh tak acuh. Ia pun menyeruput sedikit kopi racikan Naruto. Seketika matanya membulat.

" _Black coffee?"_

"Benar." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Bagaimana bisa? Rasa pahit ini harusnya memuakkan, namun aroma dari biji dan campuran air hangat yang pas mampu menundukkan rasa muak itu."

"Ahahaha, anda terlalu banyak memuji saya, tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Lagipula itu _Black Coffee_ biasa. Bukan sesuatu yang menarik." Naruto tertawa bersahabat.

"Hmph, bahkan orang sepertimu pun mengetahuiku." kata Sasuke pelan. "Padahal aku sudah susah susah menunduk agar tak kelihatan-"

"Bersalah?" Naruto memotong dan menebak apa perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu tampak kaget lalu bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin, "Oh, dan kenapa kamu bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?'

"Hmm…" Naruto menopang dagunya. "Mungkin karena anda kabur dari rumah. Itu terlihat dari jas anda yang sobek di bagian pinggang. Anda pasti baru melompati pagar rumah anda. Juga dengan beberapa daun kecil yang masih menempel di kerah anda, anda pasti kabur dari kamar anda di lantai tiga. Anda berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan? Makanya anda kabur dari Mansion Uchiha yang memiliki tiga lantai itu."

Tebakan yang benar benar tepat itu menohok Sasuke hingga ke akar jantungnya. Ternyata pembuat kopi di depannya tidaklah bodoh maupun polos. Padahal ia sudah yakin bahwa tidak ada jejak bahwa ia baru saja kabur dari rumahnya. Ah, Sasuke menyerah sekarang.

"Kamu punya _feeling_ yang bagus. seperti cenayang."

Naruto tertawa lagi, "Tuan ini. Jangan terus memuji saja."

Lalu sunyi senyap melanda keduanya. Suara jangkrik malam dan kipas angin yang Naruto nyalakan dengan kekuatan kecil itu menjadi suara khusus yang terdengar saat kesunyian itu.

"Nah, maukah anda bercerita mengapa anda kabur?' tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Untuk apa kuceritakan masalahku padamu? kau bukan siapa siapa."

"Benar juga. Namun terkadang, masalah akan sedikit mereda bila anda bercerita. Mungkin saja dengan bercerita, masalah itu dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah."

"Kauyakin begitu?"

Naruto, sekali lagi, mengangguk mantap. "Ya."

Sasuke menyeruput _Black Coffee_ -nya yang mulai terasa dingin, lalu pemuda raven itu mulai bercerita.

"Ini tentang keluargaku."

"Keluarga anda?"

"Ya." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Bau _Black Coffee_ yang Naruto racikkan untuknya menguar mengikuti nafas yang ia buang. Naruto sendiri mulai penasaran dengan cerita pemuda raven itu, makanya ia racik sendiri _Cappuccino_ lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke untuk mrenyeruputnya sambil mendengarkan cerita Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kalau kau tahu bahwa aku seorang Uchiha, maka kau juga pasti tahu bagaimana didikan untuk seorang Uchiha."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia mengerti bagaimana seorang Uchiha harus memegang _pride_ -nya tinggi-tinggi. Bahkan bagi seorang biasa pun, itu melelahkan.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, aku memang benar pergi dari rumah itu karena aku merasa muak sekali."

"Muak?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tak paham.

"Ya, muak. Benci malahan. Kau tahu Uchiha Itachi? Dia kakakku. Satu-satunya yang menyayangiku dan melindungiku. Ia selalu tersenyum dan banyak meluangkan waktu bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa beban berat sebagai penerus dari Uchiha Corporation berada dipundaknya. Sampai kejadian itu…"

Air muka Sasuke berubah murung, Naruto langsung mengetahuinya. Uchiha Itachi dikabarkan meninggal karena kecelakaan sebulan lalu.

"Berita yang tersebar mengatakan bahwa ia kecelakaan. Padahal sebenarnya bukan itu…"

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Dia bunuh diri."

Naruto terkejut. Sasuke menyeruput _Black coffee_ -nya perlahan, sama ketika ia menaruh cangkirnya perlahan. Melihat tinggal sedikit lagi, Naruto mengisi cangkir Sasuke dengan _Black Coffee_ -nya lagi.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kulanjutkan. Dia bunuh diri karena tidak kuat atas cemoohan ayahanda padanya. Ayahanda berkata kalau dia lemah, terlalu lembek, dan tak pantas sebagai pewaris sah Uchiha. Ayahanda juga mengatakan disaat pemakaman kakak kalau dia tidak butuh Uchiha lemah sepertinya. Selang sebulan kemudian, ayahanda menyerahkan warisan kepadaku. Tapi sama saja seperti kakakku, ayahanda menganggapku juga sama seperti kakak. Lemah, lembek, dan kau tahulah….".

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia mulai paham masalah yang dihadapi si Uchiha bungsu itu. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, memutar otak, mencari solusi atas masalah orang yang baru ditemuinya malam itu. Ia memang bukan orang yang hanya mendengarkan keluhan dan tak memberi solusi. Tidak, hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Seminimal mungkin, Naruto ingin agar masalah Sasuke beres tanpa beban.

Hening menerpa mereka berdua. Suara jangkrik yang merdu di malam itu menemani hujan rintik rintik yang ternyata turun cukup deras. Bau tanahnya menyeruak, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kedai. Harum dan hangatnya kopi di tangan kedua pemuda itu menjadi kenyamanan tersendiri di selang keheningan mereka berdua.

"Hahhhh…" Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Senyum simpul yang mengikuti hembusan angin dari mulut pemuda Namikaze itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sepertinya setelah berpikir cukup lama, Naruto menoleh pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Saya rasa, saya dapat membantu anda Tuan."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?'

"Yang saya lihat disini adalah bagaimana ayah anda menginginkan kesempurnaan. Ia tidak menerima sedikit pun kesalahan baik dari diri anda maupun kakak anda. Saya rasa beliau punya alasan tertentu."

"Alasan?"

"Yup. Maka dari itu, saya-"

Ucapan si surai kuning terpotong ketika suara bel pintu kedai dikalahkan oleh suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Seketika kedua mata mereka membelalak karena kaget.

"RUPANYA KAU DISINI, ANAK DURHAKA!"

"Ayahanda?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Whoa, i'm back! I can't believe I can come back to write some story again!

Setelah bosen dengan baca dan buat fic yang genrenya romance (Kalo baca kadang romancenya kepaksa, meski kadang ada yang bagus tapi masih TBC T_T), Fusetsu kali ini bawa genre slice of life. Bercerita tentang banyaknya sisi kehidupan yang jarang banget ada orang yang 'ngeh' kalo di dunia itu ada orang orang yang kayak gini. Siapa tau ada diantara readers sekalian, haha. Tapi menjelaskan statement warning diatas, fic ini sama sekali nggak menjurus pada satu orang, atau bahkan ngejatuhin orang/kelompok/individu manapun. So enjoy every last chapter here, and remember to review it at LINE : ishida-san (bcs i rarely login on my account)

See you!

Best Regard,

Ishida Fusetsu


End file.
